


The Intruder

by thierryol1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chases, Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Past Abuse, Sad, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thierryol1/pseuds/thierryol1
Summary: 'The Intruder' tells the story of Lucie, a writer who has been drawing attention to her dramatic books. But what nobody knows is that behind the works there is a writer bitter and with a dark past.After moving to Obelia Hill - a quiet town in the interior of the country, Lucie feels that she will have the ideal inspiration to write her next book, but soon in the first few days terrible nightmares begin to haunt the girl.After an invasion of a criminal in her home, Lucie has a constant feeling of not being alone in the new home.That's when traces begin to appear that there's a serial killer in town. Lucie then begins to see a masked man chasing her while a faceless being begins to invade her dreams.Now she must find out, before it's too late, whether the killer is really pursuing her, or whether it's all a hallucination about her past.





	The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Intruso (Portuguese - PTBR)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339163) by [thierryol1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thierryol1/pseuds/thierryol1). 



"Please forgive me for being such a trash."

 

Lucie ran through the flames. His house was on fire. The fire quickly spread in the kitchen to the rest of the house, thanks to the rustic wooden structure.

The intruder, so familiar, ran after her as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She felt her chest burning with the smoke exhaled from the fire, she has begun to slow down, and the killer, get closer. When she is almost above the ladder, the floor breaks into a piece, causing it to fall a few steps.

Carrying a large kitchen knife, the intruder suddenly stopped in front of Lucie. The girl sent a look toward him, in a last hope of sensitizing the murderer, whom she can't recognize. But his cold look destroyed her hopes of getting out of there alive, just like those flames was destroing her house. He lifted the knife and the girl closed her eyes.

When he was about to stick the knife in the girl, the intruder heard a crack, hesitating for a second. Lucie opened her eyes and threw herself in the direction of the killer, with a sharp wood piece that she had just gotten in the broken ladder.

Unfortunately wasn't enough to puncture the man, he only falled downstairs. The girl took to the second floor, since the main door was on fire and she couldn't escape through it.

She ran between the second-floor corridors, devianting from burning flames that showed up in the floor, looking for a way to escape, even though she had a deep feeling that she was not going to get out from there alive. She did go into a guest room, wondering what she would do. He remembered his consultation with the psychiatrist, wishing thaht everything was a hallucination. And maybe it was, because she began to see blood coming down in the walls. Maybe the fire was a hallucination too. Maybe the intruder was. Maybe it was the result of a hallucination.

Lucie layed down into a corner, staying in a fetal position. She didn't want to cry, but the tears began to pour down. Then everything was become silent: the noise, the movement of the murderer in the hall, even her thoughts. Lucie lifted her face. She was no longer in Obelia Hill. She was in home. In your house twelve years ago, in your bed. Little by little the door opened, and the familiar figure entered. Lucie couldn't believe that she was living that nightmare again.

She hid inside the blankets, but she felt him coming toward her. She started to cry again, then the blanket was pulled violently and she was back.

The flames was again burning all the house, progressively increasing its size.

The intruder stared at her for a moment. She seemed to be somewhere else, afraid of something worse than him. Then, suddenly, she turned her watery, cold eyes to him, and said in a firm voice,

\- I killed them. I made it. And if I did that to them, I might as well do it to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if there is any error of language or coherence, my English is still intermediary.


End file.
